


Planes de cumpleaños

by Marian_Nightroad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, Body Worship, Breakfast in Bed, Day Off, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Erwin y el comandante tiene muchos planes para pasar el día junto a Levi.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Planes de cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en FanFiction el 14 de octubre de 2018, con motivo del cumpleaños de Erwin.

En el momento en que Erwin abrió los ojos, aquel catorce de octubre, se encontró directamente con los fríos ojos de Levi, que le miraban con intensidad. Habían pasado la noche juntos como ya era costumbre, pero era la primera vez que despertaba a causa de la sensación de ser observado fijamente.

—¿Sucede algo, Levi? —preguntó tras un bostezo, tratando sin éxito de romper el contacto visual.

—Es tu cumpleaños —soltó el capitán con naturalidad, levantándose de encima de él para permitirle incorporarse.

—Lo es —respondió.

—¿Y bien?

—Me temo que no estoy entendiendo. —El rubio le miraba confundido, preguntándose si quizás seguía medio dormido y se había perdido de algún detalle de importancia.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? Tomamos el día libre para pasarlo juntos, tú lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas?

Levi comenzaba a fastidiarse por lo lento que podía ser su amante al despertar; realmente esperaba levantarse temprano para poder aprovechar al máximo el poco tiempo con el que contaban antes de que debieran volver a sus deberes, pero Erwin dormía tan profundamente que no había tenido el corazón para despertarlo, de modo que se había dedicado a observarlo dormir. Claro que tampoco podía quejarse, había tenido tiempo más que suficiente para apreciar sus rasgos relajados, sus largas pestañas rubias y la forma en que su nariz se movía al respirar. Detalles que no tendrían importancia de no ser porque se trataba del hombre que amaba y del que deseaba conocer hasta lo más insignificante.

Erwin, por otro lado, recordaba haber mencionado que deseaba poder pasar el día juntos, sin embargo, no había tenido oportunidad de pensar en nada en particular o, mejor dicho, no había podido elegir, pues había demasiadas cosas que deseaba compartir con su pareja y muy poco tiempo para llevarlas a cabo.

—Bueno… lo cierto es que no estoy seguro de por dónde deberíamos comenzar —confesó soltando un suspiro exagerado antes de dejarse caer de nuevo en la cama, sonriéndole con complicidad.

—Será mejor que tomes una decisión pronto, es casi medio día —se quejó Levi, recostándose de costado a su lado y apoyándose en su brazo mientras pasaba distraídamente sus dedos por el pecho del rubio.

—Sabes, Levi, estuve pensando en que sería buena idea ir a tomar el desayuno fuera.

Levi, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, solo le miró con curiosidad, instándole a seguir.

—Pensaba en que podríamos ir a pie —continuó—, visitar esa casa de té que tanto te gusta, caminar un poco por los alrededores… quizás comprar algunas cosas en el camino.

—Es tu cumpleaños, no el mío, vayamos a algún lugar que te guste a ti.

—Lo siento, tienes razón —rio suavemente, llevando una de sus manos hasta la cintura de su amado para imitar sus caricias—. Es solo que no acostumbro pensar en mí, y de todas formas cualquier lugar está bien mientras sea contigo.

—Ahora estás siendo exagerado —se quejó Levi, pero un tenue sonrojo lo delató—. Es demasiado tarde para ir a desayunar, pero podríamos ir a caminar si es lo que quieres.

—En realidad, después de desayunar y pasear por el pueblo, pensaba que podríamos detenernos en la plaza, he escuchado que algunos espectáculos callejeros pueden ser muy entretenidos.

—¿De verdad? Seguro habrá demasiadas personas, no creo que sea buena idea.

Erwin pareció meditarlo por un momento, mientras su mano se movía por el costado de Levi y bajaba lentamente hasta acariciar la piel desnuda de su pierna. Sonrió.

—Tienes razón, de cualquier forma la actividad en la plaza suele comenzar al medio día, aun si nos damos prisa no llegaremos a tiempo.

—Si sigues perdiendo el tiempo no llegaremos nunca.

A pesar de las palabras de Levi, ninguno de los dos parecía tener la intención de levantarse; las íntimas caricias que compartían tan tranquilamente resultaron ser un placer al que ninguno de los dos quería negarse.

—Entonces tal vez podríamos ir directo al almuerzo —continuó Erwin, esta vez tomándole por la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo—. Conozco un lugar con buena comida y bastante discreto, nadie nos molestaría allí.

Las palabras del rubio fueron acompañadas por besos repentinos, repartidos por el rostro de Levi desde su frente hasta su mentón. A medida que se acercaba a sus labios, resultaba más difícil para Levi el insistir en que debían levantarse, sobre todo porque el beso que tanto ansiaba no parecía que fuera a llegar pronto.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? Si nos levantamos ahora aun tendremos tiempo de tomar un baño antes de irnos.

—No lo sé, en realidad no había considerado que teníamos que asearnos. No creo que lleguemos a tiempo.

Levi rodó los ojos con fastidio ante la indecisión del comandante, aunque ese gesto solo sirvió para provocar otra risa en su pareja. Amaba el sonido de su risa despreocupada.

—¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? Podríamos solo ir a caminar por ahí, o tomar una copa en algún bar.

A pesar de que esperaba que fuera el propio Erwin quien decidiera qué hacer, Levi se encontró pensando que quizás necesitaría un poco de apoyo para escoger, después de todo, hacía años que no estaba libre el día de su cumpleaños.

—Eso suena bien, aunque es muy temprano para beber, quizás podríamos dejarlo para la tarde, luego de contemplar el atardecer desde la muralla.

—¿La muralla?

—Sí, ya sabes, el atardecer…

—"El atardecer desde las murallas tiene algo especial" —finalizó en su lugar—, me lo has dicho, es solo que no pensé que querrías ir tan lejos, no tendremos tiempo de hacer el viaje de ida y vuelta si no salimos de inmediato.

Levi comenzaba a impacientarse, no solo por la incapacidad de Erwin de tomar una decisión, también por la forma en que sus labios parecían evitar los suyos deliberadamente.

Erwin sonrió, sabía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su amante, pero había tantas cosas que deseaba hacer con él… Suspiró, Levi se había recostado en su pecho sin que se lo pidiera, ¿cómo podría levantarse ahora que le tenía tan cerca?

* * *

Tras largas horas de conversación, mientras Erwin le explicaba sus planes para pasar el día y Levi trataba de que se decidiera por alguna actividad, luego de haber tomado el desayuno e incluso el almuerzo en la cama, Levi finalmente se dio por vencido. Era demasiado tarde, la luz de la luna les había sorprendido aun en la cama, desnudos como cuando despertaron; ni siquiera se habían levantado para ducharse, pues sus piernas se habían enredado a medida que se acercaban más al cuerpo contrario.

Erwin pasaba lentamente sus manos por la espalda ajena mientras Levi atrapaba algunos mechones rebeldes de su cabello y trataba de acomodarlos sin éxito. Hacía mucho que se encontraban unidos al cuerpo contrario, pero simplemente no parecía ser suficiente y ambos se las arreglaban para acercarse todavía más.

—Al final no pudimos hacer nada juntos hoy —se quejó el capitán con decepción—. Si había tantas cosas que querías hacer debimos haberlo planeado antes. El próximo año lo hablaremos un mes antes.

Erwin sonrió ampliamente por sus palabras, dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? La verdad es que no recuerdo haber tenido un cumpleaños mejor que este.

—¿Tu mejor cumpleaños lo pasaste en una cama? —Preguntó Levi con incredulidad, convencido de que el rubio había perdido la razón.

—No, Levi —respondió sin ocultar la diversión que le provocaba la reacción de su pareja—, fue el mejor cumpleaños porque lo pasé contigo.

Aquello le tomó por sorpresa. Habían pasado el día entero en la cama, juntos, y aunque había tratado durante horas de convencerlo de levantarse, la verdad era que él también había disfrutado mucho de la tranquilidad de estar así, abrazados, hablando de cosas que seguramente nunca serían capaces de hacer.

—No sé si llegaré a ver el amanecer de mi próximo cumpleaños —confesó el comandante con seriedad, mirándole a los ojos—, ni siquiera sé si seguiré respirando para cuando el sol vuelva a salir… pero sé que no hay nada que disfrute más que estar así contigo, Levi. No puedo imaginar una mejor forma de pasar este día que sosteniéndote en mis brazos.

Levi suspiró, consciente de que esa podría ser la última vez que pasaban juntos el cumpleaños de cualquiera de los dos, pero lo cierto era que él también estaba satisfecho por la forma en que habían compartido ese tiempo juntos, sin preocuparse por nada más que por estar tan cerca del otro como fuera posible.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró rozando sus labios, logrando que la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchara todavía más.

Finalmente, luego de horas de posponerlo, compartieron un beso lento, inocente, tomándose su tiempo para saborear los labios ajenos como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Por lo que quedaba del día, podían fingir que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para amarse.


End file.
